


when you fall, i'll be there to catch you

by ilovemarveltoo_xx25



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Howard Stark's Good Parenting, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemarveltoo_xx25/pseuds/ilovemarveltoo_xx25
Summary: Natasha greets Tony when he dies.
Relationships: Edwin Jarvis & Tony Stark, Howard Stark & Maria Stark & Tony Stark, Howard Stark & Tony Stark, Loki & Tony Stark, Maria Stark & Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Peggy Carter & Tony Stark, Phil Coulson & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Ho Yinsen, Tony Stark & Vision
Kudos: 86





	when you fall, i'll be there to catch you

**Author's Note:**

> istg if marvel doesn't make a movie abt nat and tony's lives after they die i am going to sue them >:(
> 
> If you need fanfic to soothe your endgame pain here you go.

"And I...am...Iron Man." Tony growled, forcing his fingers together despite the searing agony traveling up the right side of his body.

The world went white, a blinding flash covering the whole battleground. As it faded, Tony himself stumbled towards a random lump of debris and sat down unsteadily, agony throbbing through his body. Tony blinked slowly, trying to focus but his mind felt clouded and fuzzy. Then Rhodey was there. Tony looked up at his best friend with pained eyes, Rhodey gave him a teary, weak smile. Tony wanted to reassure him, tell him that he would be okay but he couldn't find it in him. Rhodey stepped back.

Tony was dimly aware of a figure swinging towards him and when that thing landed he recognized him. Peter knelt down in front of him, brown eyes wide with panic. The teen leaned forward and gently rested his hand on Tony's left arm.

"Mr. Stark? Can you hear me? Mr. Stark? Come on, Sir, you did it! We won, Mr. Stark! You did it! I'm sorry...Tony!" The kid said brokenly.

Then Pepper was there. Gently pulling Peter away and taking the kid's place in front of him. Tony took a shallow breath then forced words out,

"Hey..Pep." He breathed, lips curling up into a weak smile. She returned it.

Tony could see her holding back tears, trying to be strong for him and he so desperately wanted to wrap his arms around her and go back home but he knew he was going to die and he wasn't scared of it. She rested her hand over the arc reactor and he dragged his arm up to lay his left hand over her's. She smiled softly at him again then spoke,

"We'll be okay. You can rest now." His wife whispered.

That was all the reassurance he needed to let go of what life he had been hanging onto. The last feeling he was aware of was her lips pressing to his cheek before he felt some sort of floating sensation and all the pain faded away. Tony blinked when he realized he could stand and hesitantly stood up from his own body, he looked down at himself and he looked normal, still in the outfit from the Time Heist.

A hand gently landed on the small of his back and he looked to the side to see Natasha stand there, gazing at the circle of heros around his fallen body. Tony stared so hard at the side of her head that he was surprised it didn't burst into flames. The woman finally looked at him and smiled gently,

"Hey, Shellhead."

Tony's face split into a grin and the two lunged at each other, connecting in fierce hug. Natasha wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his securely around her waist in return. They stayed like that for a moment longer then turned back to watch those around his body. Tony inhaled sharply as Clint dropped to one knee, T'Challa looked back at the archer then followed his lead, then Carol and the others were soon to follow. Tony felt tears welling in his eyes and he bit his lip, trying to hold them back. 

Natasha soothingly rubbed his back, hand moving in circular motions as she spoke up,

"You ready to go home?" 

Tony knew exactly what she meant and nodded, "Yes."

She smiled. "Good. There are some people who want to see you."

Tony took one last glance back at his teammates then exhaled. "Let's go."

**Author's Note:**

> a chapter two will be up sometime
> 
> thank you for reading this first part! hope you enjoyef


End file.
